The same, always
by Zouuz
Summary: Une petite histoire courte et romantique.. Je sais pas trop comment la résumer, donc venez la lire!


_**Voila mon nouvel OS! Un petit truc sympathique de 3166 mots, à lire quand vous avez un peu de temps!**_

_**Bisous, **_

_**Zouuz**_

* * *

- Merde, merde, et merde!

Traversant le plus vite possible le petit jardin des Potter, Hermione Granger venait de casser son talon gauche. Pestant contre la chaussure maudite, elle retira les deux escarpins beiges et se mit à trottiner jusqu'à la porte. Ne prenant même pas le temps de frapper, elle poussa la lourde porte à double battants et se précipita dans le salon de son meilleur ami. Ce dernier sauta presque du fauteuil ou il était assis pour venir la serrer dans ses bras.

- Oh Mione! Je n'en reviens pas, je vais enfin être papa!

Hermione rigola contre l'épaule de Harry. Oui, on y était enfin. Ginny, enceinte depuis presque neuf mois, avait commencé le travail depuis déjà une heure. Harry avait prévenu sa meilleure amie déjà trois bons quarts d'heure auparavant, mais elle ne pouvait pas quitter sa classe en plein milieu du cours, et avait donc demandé son après-midi auprès de la maintenant vieille McGonagall, qui, bien qu'elle soit réputée pour sa sécheresse, possédait un coeur et adorait Harry. La directrice devait donc assurer les cours de Metamorphose qu'Hermione ne pourrait pas donner cet après-midi.

- Bon sang, Harry, pourquoi n'as-t-elle pas voulu accoucher à St-Mangouste ?

- Tu le sais aussi bien que moi Mione, Molly à tellement saoulé Gin' parce que tout ses accouchements se sont passés au Terrier, donc forcement, en tant que bonne fille.. Bref. De toute façon, pour l'instant ce sont juste des contractions et Pansy est avec elle!

- Mais Pansy n'est pas encore diplômée, pas vrai ?

- Non, bien sûr, mais elle est en stage, donc évidemment, elle a demandé à être là pour l'accouchement de Ginny!, sourit Harry. Elle n'est pas seule, rassure-toi, il y a aussi la gynécomage qui suit Gin' depuis le début!

Hermione rigola, et tapa dans ses mains, trop impatiente pour attendre dans le salon.

- Je peux aller la voir, pas vrai ?

- Ouep. Mais moi j'ai pas le droit..

- Hein ? Comment ça ?

Harry soupira.

- J'y étais au début.. Mais Gin' avait tellement mal qu'elle a commencé à m'insulter et me traiter de tout les noms. Donc Pansy m'a dit qu'il fallait mieux que j'attende à côté parce que je la déconcentrais..

Hermione éclata de rire, se tenant le ventre. Sous le regard penaud d'Harry, elle tenta vainement de reprendre son serieux, mais peine perdue. Elle parti donc en gloussant dans la pièce d'à côté pour rejoindre ses amies.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Deux heures plus tard, le travail commençait enfin. Ginny, en sueur, poussait au maximum pour faire sortir le bébé, broyant la main d'HErmione dans la sienne.

Dans la pièce à côté s'étaient réunis Blaise, Théo, Ron, et Harry, autour d'une bièreaubeurre. La jambe droite du Survivant battait nerveusement le même rythme que ses doigts sur la table. Soudain, un fracas leur parvint du salon, suivi d'une tête blonde.

- Ou est mon filleul ?!

Harry explosa de rire devant la dégaine de Drago Malefoy. Pas coiffé, mal rasé, la chemise boutonnée une fois sur deux, les chaussures aux lacets défaits.

- Drago.. Tu sais que ce sera peut-être une fille ?, sourit le brun.

- Pff.. Jamais de la vie. Si c'est le cas, Blaise sera le parrain.

Le concerné leva les yeux aux ciel et, tout en s'étirant, pensa qu'il en avait vraiment marre d'attendre.

- Vous croyez que c'est bientôt fini ?, s'enquit-il.

Justement, la porte de la pièce d'à côté (insonorisée pour l'occasion) s'ouvrit sur Hermione, les yeux brillants et se massant la main.

- Tu me dois une radio Harry, grimaça la brunette en souriant. Mais ça y est, ta descendance est assurée!

Harry se leva si rapidement qu'il se pris les pieds dans le tapis, se retint à la table, qui elle-même tomba sous le choc. Penaud, il se contenta de se relever, d'embrasser Hermione sur le front, et de courir dans la pièce adjacente.

Pendant ce temps, la brune était allé s'asseoir aux côtés de Blaise, qui se pencha vers elle.

- Dit.. C'est quoi une radio ?

Hermione leva les yeux aux ciels et lui expliqua rapidement ce que c'était, sous les yeux des trois autres garçons de la salle ui étaient tout aussi curieux que le métisse.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

- Veuillez souhaiter la bienvenue à Mademoiselle Lilly Hermione Potter!

- Oh Harry.., murmura Hermione en se précipitant sur le brun pour le serrer dans ses bras. Je ne savais pas..

- Voyons Mione, ça semblait évident, non ? Quand j'aurais un fils, ce sera Ronald son deuxième prénom!, continua-t-il en jetant un clin d'oeil rapide au roux.

- Mpf. D'un côté, t'as quand même choisi Malefoy pour être le parrain.., rétorqua Ron avec mauvaise foi.

- Mais parce que je n'ai pas besoin de vous prouver mon amitié pour vous! La fouine, c'est différent. Il aime être au centre de tout.

- Hé! Je suis toujours là hein!, protesta le concerné.

- Bref, ça me va. Je vais aller voir ma petite soeur chérie!

Au final, tout le monde se précipita dans la petite chambre à côté, voulant absolument voir le nouveau-né et la nouvelle maman. Mais alors qu'Hermione allait entrer dans la pièce, une main sur son bras la retint.

- On peux parler vite fait ?, murmura Drago.

Sans répondre, Hermione suivi le blond dans le hall de la maison. Elle savait très bien de quoi ils allaient parler, aussi elle ne s'inquiéta pas plus que ça.

- Vas-y Malefoy, je t'écoute.

Le blond eu un petit sourire en coin. Jamais les deux jeunes gens n'avaient réussi à s'appeler par leurs prénoms, contrairement au reste de la joyeuse bande d'amis. Mais ça leur plaisait. Ça avait toujours été comme ça et ça le resterais.

- Pour l'autre soir.. Je propose qu'on en parle plus.

- Oui, je pensais la même chose, et je ne veux surtout pas que ça se sache, pigé Malefoy ?

Drago ricana.

- Promis, je n'irais crier nulle part tes prouesses au lit!

- Oublions tout ça, tu veux., grinça Hermione, sourcils froncés.

Drago se rapprocha alors doucement d'elle.

- Tu es sûre de vouloir oublier ?, sourit-il contre sa joue.

Hermione lui lança un petit sourire énigmatique et, lui tapotant le torse pour qu'il recule, pris la direction de la chambre, bien décidée à aller féliciter son amie.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

De retour à Poudlard, Hermione se disait qu'effectivement, elle n'avait pas, mais alors pas du tout envie d'oublier la fabuleuse nuit passée avec Malefoy. Certes, ça ne devait absolument pas se reproduire, mais de là à faire comme si de rien n'était.. Non, impossible. C'était un bien trop bon coup pour effacer ce moment de sa mémoire. Enfin.. Mettons ça sur le compte de l'alcool. Mais en repensant aux paroles régulières de Blaise, la brunette se demanda si c'était réellement à cause de l'alcool.. Le métisse les tanait depuis déjà trois ans en disant qu'il y avait tellement de tensions (sexuelles d'après lui) entre eux qu'ils feraient un duo de sexe de choc. A chacune de ces petites allusions, les deux ennemis se regardaient d 'un air dégoûté, bien décidés à se prouver que jamais, au grand jamais, il n'auraient de relations, ne serait-ce que sexuelles.

Hermione secoue la tête, et se remis rapidement à ses copies à corriger. Ces troisièmes années Serdaigle étaient vraiment en dessous du niveau demandé..

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ah, la petite Granger.. Drago, lui, ne mettait pas du tout leur petit écartement sur l'alcool. Oh non. Il avait eu envie d'elle à ce moment là. C'est tout. En boîte sorcière avec toute la bande, son regard était tombé, inhabituellement, sur elle. Une bretelle de sa robe bordeaux avait glissé sur son épaule, elle avait un verre pratiquement vide à la main, les joues rouges d'avoir dansé et les yeux brillants d'avoir trop bu. Et quand elle avait fini son verre d'une traite et qu'elle avait failli tomber, il l'avait rattrapé, remise sur pied, lui avait remonté sa bretelle, et lui avait fait un clin d'oeil. Il s'était alors un peu éloigné. Comme il l'avait prévu, elle était venu le trouver, furax, un doigt pointé sur lui.

"- C'était quoi ça, Malefoy ?!

- Calme toi Grangie, je t'ai juste empechée de te casser le nez. "

L'ancienne Gryffondor était alors restée les deux sourcils relevés, la bouche entrouverte et le doigt toujours pointé devant elle.  
Elle n'avait pas bronché quand il s'était rapproché. Encore moins quand il avait passé sa main au creux de son dos. Et surtout pas quand il avait effleuré ses lèvres des siennes.

Au final, Drago avait transplané. Et Merlin que ça avait été une bonne nuit. Ils avaient fait des galipettes jusqu'à ce que l'aube se lève, moment ou Hermione avait décrété qu'elle rentrait chez elle. Bon, ça aurait vraiment été jouissant d'avoir été celui à virer Miss-Je-Sais-Tout de chez lui après une folle nuit de sexe mais.. Honnêtement, quand on couche une fois avec Hermione Granger, du moins d'après Drago, on ne la vire pas de chez soi. Oh que non.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

- HARRYYYYYYYYYY!

Le concerné dévala les escaliers à toute vitesse pour arriver dans la cuisine, complètement paniqué par la voix angoissée de son épouse.

- Quoi, Gin', qu'est ce qu'il se passe? Lilly est tombée ?

- Ou as-tu mis ces fichus toasts ?

Harry soupira, se passa une main sur le visage, leva sa tête vers le plafond.

- Ta mère les a emmenés sur la table dans le jardin comme tout les plats, Ginny chérie.

- Oh. Pardon Harry, je suis vraiment trop stressée par cette journée. Tu te rend compte, tout le monde va enfin rencontrer notre petite merveille!

Oui, Harry s'en rendait compte. Cela faisait maintenant quatre jours que Ginny avait décidé de faire une "gardenparty", chose qu'il trouvait particulièrement idiote, et qu'elle s'inquiétait jours et nuits, ne dormant pratiquement pas en plus des nuits à veiller sur leur fille.

- T'en fais pas Gin', ta mère à tout géré. Tout va bien se passer. Va habiller Lil' ok ? Je vais aller installer les chaises et les assiettes.

- Tu es un amour, répondit Ginny en l'embrassant avant de récupérer sa fille dans la chaise haute et de la monter pour la changer.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Drago était debout, un verre de vin blanc à la main. Dans le jardin des Potter, tout n'était que rires et discussions joyeuses. La petite Lilly était installée sur une couverture sur l'herbe, entourée de têtes rousses, chose qui n'étonna pas le blond. Profitant d'un moment ou il n'y avait que Ginny avec la petite, il s'avança pour admiré le petit bébé.

Souriant à Ginny, il prit la nouvelle Potter dans ses bras.

- Tu tombes bien, Drago. Tu peux la garder cinq minutes? Je dois aller remplir son biberon..

- Euh.. T'es sûre Ginny ?

- Mais oui, t'inquiètes, regarde comme elle te sourie!

Sans laisser le temps au blond de répliquer, Ginny s'enfui vers la maison. Restant seul avec un bébé dans les bras, Malefoy commença à paniquer. Mais en fait, la petite s'amusait. Elle le regardait en souriant, attrapa ses mèches blondes qui tombait sur son front. Drago s'installa plus confortablement pour mieux tenir la petite.

- Malefoy, futur papa ?

- Très drôle Granger, vraiment. Ginny est allé chercher un biberon.

- Pas besoin de te justifier, la fouine, avoue que tu t'amuses bien avec Lilly.

Malefoy leva les yeux au ciel, continuant à sourire à la minuscule file qu'il tenait contre son torse. Hermione, voyant déjà Ginny arriver de loin avec un biberon à la main, se pencha vers l'oreille du blond.

- Je trouve que tu es encore plus beau quand tu as l'air d'être humain.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

- Alors Grangie, c'était quoi cette petite déclaration dans le jardin ?

Hermione sursauta tellement fort qu'elle laissa tomber la carafe d'eau qu'elle tenait.

- Merde, jura la brune. Tu m'as fait peur Malefoy! Reparo.

Drago ricana, amusé de la peur qu'il avait causé à l'ancienne gryffondor.

- Alors, finalement tu es quand même le parrain ? Quelle déception ça du être quand tu as vu que le bébé n'avait pas de ..

- Granger! Ne changes pas de sujet, tu veux ?

- Quoi ? Dans le jardin, tout à l'heure ? Je t'ai juste dit ce que je pensais. Pas de quoi en faire un drame, répliqua Hermione en haussant les épaules.

La brune perdit vite son assurance quand elle vit Drago se rapprocher d'une démarche féline vers elle. Elle se perdit rapidement dans les yeux orageux du blond.

- Granger, murmura-t-il à son oreille. Pourquoi ne pas tout simplement avouer que tu es attirée par moi ?

- Parce que.. Parce que ce n'est pas vrai!, rétorqua la jeune femme, la voix tremblante.

Souriant, Drago lui mordilla la mâchoire, la plaqua contre le mur, et se pressa contre elle.

- Menteuse.

Alors Hermione perdit pieds, pour la deuxième fois en deux semaines. Merde, c'était Drago Malefoy! Elle devait absolument réagir, le gifler, faire quelque chose!

Mais quand le blond posa brutalement ses lèvres sur les siennes, elle ne réagissa pas. Pas la peine, avec un mec comme ça en face d'elle? Enfin, c'est un type avec des muscles quoi. Elle ne pourrait pas le repousser avec sa force de moineau. "Mais bien sûr Hermione. Mais bien sûr."

- Merde, Malefoy! Arrête tout de suite! C'est quoi ton petit jeu à la con là ? Ça fait trois ans, passe au dessus!

- Très bien., répondit froidement le blond. Préviens moi quand tu voudras me voir. Je sais que tu le feras.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Quel con. Mais quel con.

Hermione ruminait ses pensées noires dans son salon, un livre à la main, mais pourtant incapable de se concentrer. Toute la journée, elle n'avait pas réussi à faire ses cours correctement, aussi avait-elle donné des interrogations surprise à toutes les heures. De toute façon, ses élèves étaient censés toujours apprendre leurs cours. Heureusement qu'on était vendredi soir, donc. Elle avait pu rentrer dans le petit studio qu'elle louait, afin de pouvoir profiter de sa solitude  
Elle était tellement perturbée par Drago que ça en devenait indécent. Merlin, toutes ces choses qu'il savait faire avec ses mains.. Et sa langue. Putain, il était partout dans sa tête. Le serpent avait pris possession de son corps, une autre fois.  
Pourtant après trois ans, tout était comme avant.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

**OK. **

**Hermione.**

Un petit sourire satisfait sur le visage, Drago Malefoy fini son verre rapidement et fila prendre une douche. Puis il transplana.  
"Crac"

- Arrête de me faire peur comme ça Malefoy!

Le blond rigola en voyant la mine consternée de la belle brune. Puis il s'approcha lentement d'elle.

- Alors comme ça, tu avoues ?

- Je n'ai rien avoué du tout, la fouine, je suis juste en manque de sexe., souffla-t-elle.

Le blond passa son bras derrière la brune, la pressa contre lui. Il passa son autre main sous son T-Shirt, effleurant le dos bouillant d'Hermione de sa main froide. Il la senti frissonner, et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est bien plus que ça. Hermione.. D'accord, j'ai pris peur il y a trois ans. Mais c'était juste après la guerre, ma mère était seule, je venais tout juste de réintégrer la communauté sorcière..

- Et alors ?! Tu m'as laissée, un beau matin, tu es partis comme ça, sans dire un mot, même pas une lettre! Et je n'ai eu de nouvelles avant l'année dernière, quand tu as subitement décidé de quitter les Etats-Unis pour revenir ici!

- Pour toi, Mia.

- Après deux ans ? Mais tu es complètement malade de penser que rien n'a changé et qu'il suffit que tu reviennes pour que je te retombe dans les bras!

Au fur et à mesure qu'Hermione parlait, Drago s'était un peu reculé, la regardant parler, tête penchée sur le côté.

- Drago, je ne t'ai pas demandé grand chose il y a deux ans.. Je voulais juste pouvoir en parler à mes amis. C'est tout. Je ne t'ai pas demandé de t'installer avec moi, ni qu'on se marie, on n'importe quoi d'autre!

- Je sais.., soupira Drago.

Il attrapa la main d'Hermione, déposa un baiser dessus, passa une main dans ses cheveux, et se rapprocha encore une fois d'elle.

- Et pourquoi on leur dirait pas maintenant, hein ?

- Qui te dis que je le veux encore ?, rétorque Hermione, décidément énervée par les événements.

Alors Drago la saisie par la taille, lui fit enrouler ses jambes autour de sa taille, et passa ses mains sous ses fesses. Il la serra le plus fort possible contre lui. Il sourit en la sentant nicher sa tête dans son cou. La première fois qu'il avait fait ça, Hermione était en crise d'angoisse, au début de sa carrière de professeur. Depuis, quand la jeune femme paniquait ou qu'elle était triste, il la portait. Des fois seulement quelques minutes, des fois ils restaient dans cette position plusieurs heures, sur le canapé, à attendre que tout aille mieux. C'était devenu une habitude, quand Hermione arrivait en lui déclarant, penaude "alerte orange". Drago lâchait alors tout ce qu'il était en train de faire et elle grimpait sur lui.

Et encore aujourd'hui, Hermione se détendit. Et encore aujourd'hui, il semblait que leurs corps s'emboîtaient parfaitement. Et encore aujourd'hui, elle faisait peut-être un peu semblant. Mais ça, elle ne l'avait jamais dit au blond. Les moments câlins comme ceux-là étaient rares, et elle devait bien l'avouer, elle voulait en profiter un maximum.

- J'ai cru devenir folle quand tu es partis, murmura la brune dans le cou de son amant. Pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas au moins dit, hein ?

- Parce que.. parce que je ne suis pas censé être le genre de gars à s'attacher à une fille, et que j'ai toujours eu l'habitude de partir comme un voleur et.. Je sais pas, j'ai pas réussi à t'expliquer pourquoi je pense.. Je ne suis pas revenu avant l'année dernière parce que je voulais te laisser le temps d'oublier et de passer à autre chose.

- Et bien ça n'a pas marché!, explosa Hermione en descendant des bras de Drago. Merde Malefoy, tu m'as manqué, et je n'ai pas eu de copains stables pendant deux ans!

- Tu m'as manqué aussi. Et je veux qu'on réessaye Hermione, vraiment.

Trois ans plus tard.

- HARRYYYYYYYYYY!

Le concerné dévala les escaliers à toute vitesse pour arriver dans la cuisine, complètement paniqué par la voix angoissée de son épouse. Comme il l'avait déjà fait trois ans auparavant..

- Quoi, Gin' ?, soupira-t'il en découvrant sa femme devant un magasine de mode, tout en surveillant distraitement Lilly dessiner.

Il s'approcha alors de la table et pu découvrir sur la page ouverte du catalogue des robes de mariées.

- Ginny.. On est mariés depuis déjà cinq ans, et tu regardes des robes ? Tu es nostalgique peut-être ?

- Non Harry, tu n'y es pas du tout! C'est Hermione qui m'a demandé de regarder ça! Et regarde ce qu'elle m'a envoyé avec le magasine!

Alors la rousse tendit un morceau de parchemin à son époux.

**Salut Gin' !**

**Dit-moi, tu penses que je ferais mieux de prendre un bustier ou une robe a manches courtes pour un mariage le 12 juillet ? **

**Hermione Granger (Ou Malefoy, au choix.)**

* * *

_**Voilaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**_

_**J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire cette histoire, alors j'espère que vous aimerez la lire! (Et que vous me le disiez, bien évidemment)**_

_**Zouuz (qui vous aime puisqu'elle vous pond des OS en deux heures!)**_


End file.
